


마주치는 눈빛이

by nyeong



Series: 대딩 루트쇼 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 미개한 제목 죄송합니다.대학생인 사만다와 쇼. 쇼는 모든 과제를 수기로 해야만 직성이 풀리는 사람이었고, 그 입력을 대신해주기로 한 사만다 그로브즈는 대가로 데이트를 요구하는데...





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 트위터에서 시작한 썰 기반의 단문입니다.  
https://twitter.com/nyeong0968/status/1164007320138895360  
먼저 읽고 보시면 이해하는 데 도움이 될지도 모릅니다

사민 쇼. 2월 17일 생, 23세. 길거리 음식을 좋아하는 건축공학과 3학년. 모든 과제를 수기로 제출해 이목을 끄는 학생. 늘 혼자 다님. 일 주일에 두 번만 핸드폰을 켤 정도로 기계치. 키는 본인 주장 5피트 3인치, 발 크기는 7 사이즈. RH+O형. 쉬는 날에는 거의 집에 들어오지 않음. 아싸 같은 인싸, 로 생각을 마무리한 사만다 그로브즈는 멀리서 다가오며 벌써부터 질린 표정을 짓는 쇼에게 미소지었다.

그리고 가장 중요한 것 한가지. 저 작고 귀여운 아웃사이더는 사만다의 첫사랑이다.

*

요즘들어 저를 보는 시선이 점점 궤를 달리하고 있다는 것은 분명히 느꼈다. 처음 손을 잡은 날 꼴사납게 귀를 붉히고 달달 떨던 건 다른 별 이야기인지 사만다 그로브즈는 누가 쫓아오기라도 하는 것 처럼 거리를 좁혀댔다. 그게 비단 저에대한 감정 뿐만은 아니었을 것이다. 살갗이 스치면 저도 모르게 날개뼈를 바싹 조이게 된다든가, 묘한 상상을 하게 된다든가 하는 지경에 이르렀을 무렵, 사만다는 드디어 제 몸의 또 다른 쓸모를 찾아보고 싶다는 생각까지 미친 게 분명했다. 그리고 쇼는 사만다의 호기심 천국에 찬조출연하고 싶은 마음은 추호도 없었다. 

빌어처먹을. 제일 큰 문제는, 저는 여전히 컴퓨터와 친해지지 못했고 기말고사 대체 과제를 하기 위해서는 누군가의 도움이 절실하다는 것이었다. 쇼는 ‘난 언제나 준비되어 있어’ 하듯이 주변을 맴맴 도는 사만다를 투명인간 취급하며 수기로 직접 쓴 과제물을 들고 도서관으로 향했다. 사만다가 황홀해 마지않는 조금 집착적으로 정갈한 글씨가 빼곡한 과제물을. 교내 카페에서 톨사이즈 라떼를 딱 한잔만 주문해 들고 나오는 쇼의 팔에 안겨있던 종이 뭉치가 어느새 사만다의 손에 넘어갔다. 이거 다 하려면 네 손으로는 이틀 밤도 모자랄 것 같은데. 쇼는 여전히 아무것도 안 들리는 척 고개를 전방으로 고정하고 있었다.

“자기야, 내 말 듣고있지?”

“야.”

“응?”

“내가 그렇게 부르지 말랬지.”

“아. 깜빡했어, 사민.”

“이름도 부르지 마.”

오늘따라 시비의 강도가 다른 걸 보니 정말 단단히 짜증이 난 모양이었다. 사만다는 제 손에서 과제를 다시 채가는 쇼를 내버려두고 보폭을 맞추는데만 신경쓰기로 했다. 키는 한참 작은 주제에 어찌나 빠른지. 물론 그 말을 입 밖에 내면 네 다리도 이렇게 만들어주겠다며 달려들 게 뻔해서 굳이 떠들지는 않았다. 발을 있는대로 구르며 도서관 중앙 계단을 밟아 올라가는 쇼를 귀엽다는 듯 잠깐 감상하던 사만다가 소리높여 외쳤다. 근데 있잖아, 오늘 도서관 휴무일이야.

결국 터진 분노가 손에 든 빈 컵을 내동댕이 치는 것으로 터져버렸다. 쇼는 그 자리에 주저앉아 머리를 감싸고 작게 울부짖었다.

“불쌍한 사민. 그러게 게시판에 관심 좀 주지.”

“등신 같은 외계인 동호회나 너드 집단 광고지를 뭐하러.”

“내 방에 갈래?”

쇼는 말없이 눈을 끔뻑거렸다.

“네 방? 날 지금 니 소굴로 끌어들이겠다고?”

“소굴이라기엔 깨끗하고 쾌적하지.”

“알 게 뭐야. 내가 미쳤다고 거길. 너 요즘 니 눈깔이 어떤지 모르지?”

어떤데? 사만다는 얼굴을 가까이 붙이느라 허리를 조금 숙였다. 그래, 이 좆 같은 눈. 뭔가가 들끓는데 그게 뭔지 상상도 하기 싫은 그 눈. 그리고 그보다 더, 세상에서 제일 좆 같은 건 그 눈을 보고도 사만다를 밀어내지 않는 자신이었다. 눈 앞의 이 너드는 생긴건 멀끔했지만 이해할 수 없는 종류의 사람이었다. 적어도 제대로 된 로맨스를 꿈꾸는 사람이라면 조건부로 데이트를 신청하지 않을 것이다. 그 정도는 쇼도 안다. 그런 주제에 자기 손을 잡았다고 귀나 붉히는 건 또 뭔 지랄이람.

“그냥… 그냥 솔직히 말해. 내 과제 말고 니 호기심 해결이 더 급하다고.”

“호기심?”

“그래.”

“궁금한 거 없는데? 그게 뭐든 그냥 내가 알아보면 되지.”

일부러 그러는 것 같지는 않다. 그렇다면 지금 저 욕정적인 눈은 그냥 조건반사라는 뜻일까. 더 빡치잖아! 머리가 아팠다.

쇼는 열 세 번째로 결심했다. 그 개 같은 컴퓨터, 내가 하고 말지. 대체 뭣 때문에 전자기기를 이렇게까지 혐오하게 되었는지는 모르겠지만 정말 그럴 때가 아니다. 쇼는 실습실 마우스를 쓸데없이 관능적으로 매만지던 사만다의 손을 떠올리며 주먹을 말아쥐었다. 그 꼬라지가 흥미롭다고 3초정도 생각한 저를 역시 그 때 죽였어야 했다.

사만다 그로브즈는 지금 미친 듯이 첫사랑에 탐닉중이었고, 희생자로 저를 점찍었다. 대체 왜였을까. 쇼가 기억하기로는 둘의 첫 만남에 그렇게 특별할 것도 없었는데. 사만다가 정확히 원하는 게 뭔지를 모르겠다는 게 가장 답답했다. 데이트만으로 끝날 것 같지 않은 표정으로 저를 보면서 얌전히 기숙사로 돌아가고, 별 것도 아닌 스침에는 별 호들갑을 떨어대고. 사만다가 말하는 ‘순정’이라는 건 대체 뭘까. 그냥 섹스만 안 하면 그게 순정인걸까. 언제적 사고방식이야.

“내가 뭐 궁금해 하는 것 같았어?”

“엄청. 존나 엄-청.”

“내가 요즘 궁금한 건 네 속옷 사이즈인데.”

“…대체 그걸 니가 알아서 뭐 할건데. 내 속옷 입으려고?”

“음, 아니. 그건 좀 소름끼친다.”

그래, 할 말이 없다. 쇼는 뭘 더 대꾸할 기운이 싹 사라지는 것을 느꼈다. 얘랑 말하면 왜 이렇게 미칠 것 같지. 벽이나 개한테 대고 이야기하는 게 낫겠다. 말 할 줄 모르기라도 하니까.

이제는 아무래도 좋다는 듯 두 손을 하늘로 들어올린 쇼는 계단을 도로 내려가기 시작했다. 여전히 사만다는 뒤를 따라온다. 뭐라고 욕할 힘이 없어진 김에 쇼는 아무 말이나 막 내뱉었다. 대체 널 어째야 할 지 모르겠다. 과제 입력해 주는 대신 데이트 하자고 했을 때 눈치챘어야 했는데. 내 말은, 그렇게까지 비굴하게 굴 필요가 있냐는거야. 왜 너랑 데이트 ‘해주는’ 애한테 목을 매냐구.

쇼는 문득 고개를 돌려 동의를 구하듯 옆을 쳐다보았다. 거기엔 아무도 없었다. 뭐야, 허리까지 돌려보니 사만다의 긴 몸이 몇 걸음 뒤에 우두커니 서 있었다. 그 커다란 눈이 인형처럼 깜빡였다.

“그렇게 생각하는 줄 몰랐어.”

“뭘?”

“나 비굴해 보였어?”

“아니, 그런 뜻이 아니라-”

“나-나는 정말로… 그러니까…그래야 너랑 있을 수 있다고 생각해서.”

그거야말로 비굴한데. 쇼는 입을 벌리고 서서 으어, 음, 같은 멍청한 소리나 내면서 사만다의 얼굴을 열심히 눈으로 훑었다. 우는 건 아니겠지. 그것만은 제발, 진짜…

“나 지금 또 궁금한 게 생겼어.”

“…뭔데?”

“진짜 과제 때문에 내 데이트 신청 받은거야?”

그러게. 그것 때문에 내가 여태 고민하고 앉았던 건데. 쇼는 쉽게 대답할 수 없었다. 아직 고민이 끝나지 않았으니까. 그렇다고 맞아, 졸라 이용해 먹은거지롱, 할 만큼은 악마가 아니라서. 게다가 그건 완전한 진실도 아니다. 쇼는 이 침묵이 길어질 수록 사만다가 어떻게 받아들일 지를 잘 알고 있었지만, 천천히 그에게 다가가는 것 말고는 뾰족한 답을 내지 못했다.

그러면 확인 할 방법은 하나밖에 없는데. 쇼는 제가 언제 마지막으로 이 말을 했었는지 가물가물했다. 하긴 했었나. 고등학교 졸업 프롬 때 누가 치어리더부 주장이랑 올 지 수근거렸던 기억 이후로는 없는 것 같은데. 물론 그 주장의 파트너는 쇼였다. 그 뒤로 연애도 했던 것 같다. 아마.

“나랑 데이트 할래? 아무 조건 없이 그냥.”

“……”

“싫으면 안 해도 돼. 이제 너한테 과제 안 맡길거야. 내가 그렇게 개새끼는 아닌 줄 알았는데…”

“하-할래. 언제?”

지금. 쇼는 손목시계를 잠깐 들여다보고 다소 충동적으로 대답했다. 시간도 마침 점심시간 근처고, 날씨도 괜찮고, 그러기에 좋은 날이니까. 쇼는 무거운 종이 뭉텅이를 가방에 쑤셔넣고 구겨진 옷을 탁탁 털었다. 가자. 점심은 내가 살게.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 중간에 생략된 부분은 포스타입에서... 성인 인증이 필요합니다.  
https://smallroom-37.postype.com/post/4530155

데이트는 그럭저럭했다. 대부분은 쇼가 음식을 잔뜩 입에 욱여넣고 사만다가 빤히 바라보는 게 다였지만 뭐. 제 몫으로 산 음료를 슬쩍 밀어준 사만다는 행복하게 웃었다. 그걸 보는 쇼는 급체라도 할 것 같았지만 준 걸 사양하지는 않았다. 한쪽 볼을 빵빵하게 내밀고 샌드위치를 씹는 저에게 냅킨을 한 장 내민 사만다가 안 뺏어먹어, 했다. 알아. 난 원래 이렇게 먹어. 로맨스라고는 부스러기도 없는 데이트였지만 사만다는 만족스러워 보였다. 그냥 쇼와 함께 있는건 다 데이트라고 생각하는 것 같았다. 그 치열함이 안쓰러울 정도였다.  
시시콜콜한 대화도 하긴 했다. 가족이나 집 얘기 같은 것. 둘 다 자란 동네를 떠났다는 건 똑같았고, 대충 집이 그리운 것 같기도 했으니까. 쇼에게 두 살 많은 오빠가 있고 그새끼가 얼마나 저를 괴롭혔는지, 또는 사만다는 외동으로 자라느라 집에 있기를 싫어했다든지 하는 걸 알게 된 기분은 썩 나쁘지는 않았다. 쇼는 그가 그래서 애정을 좀 이상한 방식으로 쏟는 것 같기도 하다는 생각을 했다.

하루종일 먹어대놓고 저녁까지 깔끔하게 해치운 쇼는 디저트로 나온 아이스크림을 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 그냥 집으로 가야할지 어떨지. 따지고 보면 제대로 된, 그러니까 자발적 의지에 따른 데이트는 이게 처음인데. 지금 사만다에게 네 방으로 가도 되겠냐는 말을 하는 게 과연 적절한 행동일까, 그런 게 고민거리였다. 내일 제 몸의 상태를 보장할 수 없을지도 모른다는 상상은 차치하고서라도, 사만다가 그걸 받아들일만 한 상태인지 확신할 수 없었다. 스물 둘 먹도록 좋아하는 사람도, 그 사람 손 한번 잡아본 적 없던 애랑 섹스는 고사하고 헤어지기 전 키스 같은 걸 해도 될는지. 그건 쇼에게 남은 일말의 양심이자 인간성이었다.

“재밌었어. 적어도 저번에 한 데이트랑은 되게 달랐네.”  
“오늘도 썩 그렇게…아니야 아무것도.”  
“너는?”  
“난 뭐. 뭐… 맛있었는데.”

사만다가 푸스스 웃었다. 쟨 대체 뭐가 그렇게 좋은걸까. 턱을 괸 손이 볼을 누르며 눈 한쪽이 찌그러졌다. 그것도 귀엽다고 눈을 반짝이는 사만다. 쇼는 이 말을 해서 괜히 분위기를 이상하게 만들고 싶지는 않았지만, 결국 하기로 마음먹었다. 넌 대체 이거-그렇게 말 하면서 자신을 향해 위아래로 손가락질 했다-가 뭐가 그렇게 좋아?

“궁금해?”  
“그냥 다, 그런 말 할거면, 아니.”  
“네 성격이 개같아서 좋아.”  
“진짜 팔자 한 번…”  
“들어봐. 그게 왜 좋냐면, 난 태어나서 너처럼 그렇게 직설적인 사람은 본 적이 없단말이야.”

사만다는 제 손을 맞잡고 꾸물거렸다. 또 예의 그 수줍은 얼굴이다. 막상 나올 말은 달콤하다거나 풋풋한 것 과는 조금 거리가 있겠지만 그게 그 나름의 순정이라는데 어쩌겠는가. 쇼는 이제 그걸 걸고 넘어질 기운이 없었다.

“이해하기 쉽잖아. 이건 해도 되고, 저건 하면 안 되고.”  
“그냥 네가 눈치가 없는 거 아닐까?”  
“아닐걸. 나 어디 가면 예쁨받는데.”

그런 것 같긴 했다. 과 수석이고, 여기저기 아는 사람도 많아 보이고. 쇼는 무심하게 고개를 끄덕이며 아이스크림을 마저 먹어치웠다. 자리에서 일어나기도 전에 계산서를 들고 카운터로 가 버린 사만다를 기다리며 쇼가 바닥을 툭툭 찼다. 그래서 진짜 이제 어쩌지.  
사만다는 어두워진 하늘을 잠깐 바라보더니 눈을 감았다. 오늘의 기억이 남긴 여운이라도 즐기는지. 주머니에 손을 넣고 그 곁에 선 쇼에게 어느새 시선이 달라붙었다. 그래서, 이제 어쩔까? 쇼는 나한테 묻지 말라는 말을 억지로 쑤셔넣곤 어깨를 들썩였다.

“’보통 데이트는 어떤데?”  
“분위기 좋으면 술 마시러 가거나, 아니면 각자 집에 가거나…”  
“집에 갈래?”  
“왜 나한테 물어?”  
“그냥 네가 어쩌고싶은 지 궁금해서.”  
“넌?”

사만다는 눈을 깜빡였다. 길게 자란 위아래 속눈썹이 서로 맞물렸다 떨어진다. 불빛이 어두운 탓에 동공만이 말갛게 빛났다. 우물우물. 내 방에 가서 술 한잔 할까 싶었어. 쇼는 더 볼 것도 없다는 듯 발길을 돌렸다. 별 기대는 하지 않았다. 잘 가라고 인사하려던 사만다의 손이 허공에서 잠시 멈칫했다. 그 쪽은 기숙사 가는 길인데.

“안 와? 나 길 몰라.”  
“어… 가. 지금 가.”

*

깨끗하고 아늑하다던 말이 아주 없는 말은 아니었는지 기숙사 복도는 말끔했다. 오후 점호시간인지 어수선하게 몰려다니는 사람들 사이를 뚫고 사만다의 방 앞에 선 쇼는 조금 낡은 문을 들여다봤다. 사만다의 이름 옆에 ‘조스 카터’ 라는 명찰이 붙어있었다. 조스. 그 조스는 아니겠지. 무식하게 커다란 상어를 떠올린 쇼는 곧 눈알을 굴렸다. 지금 이 판국에 무슨 짓이야.  
잠깐 여기서 기다리라는 말을 남긴 사만다가 방에 들어가고 얼마 안 있어 저와 비슷한 키의 여학생 한 명이 밖으로 나왔다. 매력적인 머리카락을 올려묶은 그는 쇼를 잠깐 보더니 사만다를 향해 괴이쩍은 미소를 날렸다. 쇼는 똑똑히 봤다. 잘 해봐, 하는 입모양을. 당황해서 눈코입이 순간적으로 다 벌어진 사만다의 얼굴을.

신발은 벗을 필요 없다며 천천히 방으로 들어오는 쇼를 뒤에 세운 사만다는 속옷같아 보이는 옷 뭉치를 발로 밀어 침대 밑에 집어넣었다. 아, 이 분위기는 진짜… 무르기에는 너무 늦었다. 쇼는 어물어물하는 사만다의 옆 침대에 걸터앉았다. 그제서야 정신이 들었는지 아, 술, 하며 서랍을 뒤적인 그가 반쯤 빈 위스키 병을 꺼내들었다.

“술이 이것밖에 없네. 보통은 그냥 맥주 마시는데…”  
“난 상관없어.”

머그컵에 담은 술을 건네받은 이후로는, 불편하고 무거운 침묵. 간간히 입맛 다시는 소리 말고는 아무도 뭐라고 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 보통 자기 방까지 와서 술을 마시게 되면 이렇게까지 조용한가? 사만다는 그런 궁금증이 들었지만 말을 붙이기 힘들었다. 평소같이 말 걸지 말라는 표정과는 조금 다른…그러니까…걱정스러운 얼굴 때문에.  
무릎을 톡 건드리는 손가락을 본 쇼가 고개를 들었다. 왜? 아니, 자는 줄 알고.

“…있잖아.”  
“응?”  
“너 내가 여기 온 게 무슨 뜻인지는 알지?”  
“어…”  
“제발 안다고 말 해…양심 아프니까.”

아니, 알기야 알지. 사만다는 그 정도로 세상 일에 무지하지는 않았다. 그냥 쇼가 그런 의미로 따라온 거라곤 생각해 보지 않았으니까. 천천히 술기운이 오르며 어깻죽지가 화끈거렸다. 손도 좀 빨개진 것 같고. 사만다는 눈을 바닥으로 내리깔고 룸메이트가 아끼는 러그를 뚫어져라 들여다 봤다. 마음 바뀐거면 갈게. 쇼가 컵 바닥을 천장으로 치켜올려 안에 든 걸 끝까지 마신 다음 가방 끈을 움켜쥐었다. 거기서 손을 붙잡아 말린 건 순식간이었다. 그리고 사만다의 어깨를 붙잡아 침대 위로 넘어뜨린 건 더 재빠른 것이었다.  
사만다는 원래 술을 즐기지 않았다. 이미 가빴던 숨이 턱 끝까지 차오를 즈음에 입술을 놓아준 쇼의 눈은 조금 많이 색달랐다. 복잡하게 치미는 생각이나 고민 같은 건 전혀 보이지 않았다. 그냥 얼른 사만다의 호흡이 가라앉아서, 다시 그 얇고 길쭉한 입술을 잇새에 넣고 씹고싶은 것 같았다. 그저 보기만 했는데 심장이 터질 것 같았다.

*

“하..하지마. 진짜로.”

“그래, 알았으니까 울지는 말고…”

“아니, 후, 싫어서 그런거 아닌건 알지?”

“알아. 그래도 누가 울면 양심이 아프니까 울지 말라고.”

“다음에…이건 다음에 하자. 오늘은 내가 너무…”

다음을생각했단 말이지? 엉큼하다는 생각을 하며 쇼는 헐떡이는 사만다의 옆에 모로 누웠다. 이 침대 누군건진 모르겠지만 세탁기 돌려야겠네. 두 번.  
호흡이 천천히 가라앉고, 땀이 식어 추워진 사만다는 몸을 데굴데굴 굴려 두 사람을 한꺼번에 이불로 감았다. 끈적한 피부끼리 닿아 불쾌했지만 쇼는 내색하지 않았다. 등을 살살 쓰다듬는 사만다의 손가락 감촉도 그리 나쁘지는 않았다.

“괜찮은 거 맞지?”  
“응. 나쁘지 않았어.”  
“참 나. 지금 너 다리 사이 어떤지 알아?”  
“네가 좋았으면 나도 좋아.”  
“아 그런 소리 좀 하지 말라고. 성교육 시간에 졸았냐?”  
“근데 네 그런 얼굴 보는게 좋단 말이야.  
“뭐, 미친 변태 같은 눈?”

응, 그런 거. 사만다의 뺨이 정수리에 비벼진다. 아마 이대로 잘 것 같은 폼이다. 그 조스 카터라는 학생이 눈치껏 오후쯤 들어오길 바라며 쇼도 눈을 꾹 감았다. 나갈 때 징그럽게 윙크하고 갔으니 그 정도 눈치는 있겠지. 


End file.
